falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity
Four Seasons holds many secrets of the old world waiting to be uncovered by the bold. But there exists a secret above and beyond all others in scope and magnitude, a mind shattering revelation that will change the wasteland forever: Brahmin are supposed to have ONE HEAD. The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity are the discoverers of this terrible fact, they were the ones who discovered the Ancient monument to monoheaded bovine purity in the crumbling wreckage of Dallas in a place called Pioneer Plaza. The Committee wages a righteous crusade against the "twofers," and all who shelter and coddle them. History 2277 was a busy year throughout the American wasteland, and things in Four Seasons were no different. By hook or by crook, a number of adventurers, mercenaries, and scavengers; brave men and women all, were summoned to the ruins for a treasure hunt. The participants, patron, and prize have all been forgotten to history, presumed lost to the many horrors and oddities of the infamous Four Seasons. At least a few survived, though, chief among them was Jensen Leather. Jensen and his men were out for the prize, same as the others who had dispersed throughout Dallas for the week, but they became hopelessly lost deep within. Hounded by mutants and robots, harried by traps and collapsing ruins, and fearful of the state of diminishing provisions; the expedition found itself on the knife's edge of sanity (and life). Jensen & Co. began hunting mutants for sustenance and drinking irradiated water sparingly, the dubious nutrition and lack of clean water quickly took its toll. They failed to see that the attacks were herding them farther from the navigable edges of Dallas and towards a particular location. Eventually, Jensen lost half his band to the hazards and was close to a mutiny with the survivors when they found (or were steered towards) Pioneer Plaza. It was there that the survivors found some dozen beaten statues of proud Brahmin with only one head and magnificent, long horns. They were then confronted with a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere, demanding that the world be taught the truth. The Scav group tried to flee the site, but were pushed back in by the arrival of a number of rusty robots that attacked anyone outside the plaza, all the while the booming voice made its demands. For two days and three nights this went on until the group, already rattled, snapped from the undue stress. Jensen managed to maintain his position of leadership despite suffering a nervous breakdown and losing his grip on reality. He and his colleagues agreed to work "in an organized fashion, adhering to parliamentarian rules of order and the scientific method," and called themselves the Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity. They've been spreading their special brand of crazy around Four Seasons and the outlying areas ever since. Activities & Interests First and foremost on the Committee's agenda is the restoration of the single-headed Brahmin and the destruction of all two-headed Brahmin. They venture out of Four Seasons and into more civilized lands to abduct and experiment upon cattle, leaving the grisly remains for wastelanders to find. They also hunt down ranchers and cattle drivers for the crime of perpetuating the two-head trait. Their experiments have little basis in science and they are dimly aware of this, so they also seek out books and holotapes about biology which in turn they also do not understand. Sometimes the voice that drove the original members to madness demands proof of progress or, failing that; a sacrifice of Brahmin. These instances are quite trying for the Committee, who must rustle a Brahmin and lead it through the dangerous ruins, all the way back to Pioneer Plaza for the sacrifice. Membership The Committee is a handful of extremists under the command of Jensen Leather, most of them have been with him from the beginning. The newer members are typically crazies who enjoy cattle mutilation or the kidnapped children of cattlemen. The committee's roster maintains a membership of 27 in 2281. Committee members tend to be well fed and brawny owing to their active lifestyles and beef-heavy diets, but they frequently suffer from mild gout. Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Texas